Baka! no estoy celosa!
by lifebeautiful
Summary: Renji se ha vuelto mas apuesto y mucho mas codiciado por las mujeres de la sociedad de almas... a lo que Rukia, aunque lo niegue. la pone celosa...


**hola! :D sisi, soy yo devuelta xD es que el nuevo look de Renji (todavia estoy kdfhbiusabfv8einahdvns gdvhf ESTA HERMOSOOOOOOO :3) me inspiro a hacer un fic Renruki un poco comico (eso he intentado -.-) asi que nada.. espero que lo disfruten leyendo tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo**

**BLEACH NO ME PERTENCE, LE PERTENECE AL GRAN SENSEI TITE KUBO, MAS LA HISTORIA ES DE MI PERTENENCIA ^^**

* * *

><p>-muchas gracias Akari-chan puedes volver a tu puesto-<p>

-hai fukutaicho- la chica se retiro rapidamente de la vista de Renji.

Renji se la quedo mirando unos momentos. La chica estaba colorada y tartamudeaba. Y él solo la habia llamado para que le llevara un encargue a Rangiku. Habia dicho hola y la chica se sonrojo.

"_hoy tengo el dia libre" _penso "_tal vez vaya a beber algo con los chicos_"

Era un dia tranquilo. Ginjou y Tsukishima habian desaparecido por un tiempo y eran buscados (intensamente) por la sociedad de almas. Ichigo habia recuperado sus poderes shinigami y volvía a defender Karakura. Haber vuelto a ver a los chicos de Karakura lo habia hecho sonreir. No habian cambiado mucho, pero lo poco que lo hicieron lo habia soprendido. Orihime estaba mas hermosa (si es que podia estarlo mas ) y se veia mucho mas madura, Sado habia incrementado su poder, e Ishida también.

Ahora se encontraba dirigiendose al bar a relajarse un poco. se venian dias oscuros y estos eran los unicos dias para relajarse en los dias de paz previos a la batalla.

-hey, Abarai- le dijo un alegre Hisagi quien ya habia empezado a beber

-tchh- dijo Renji – es temprano y ya has empezado a beber- se burlo el pelirrojo.

-mira nuevo "playboy" de la sociedad de almas, debo matar mis penas con alcohol y no iba a esperarte- le sonrió Hisagi

-callate idiota- mascullo Renji. _"Rangiku, me las pagaras" _se dijo. Gracias a la Rubia, que últimamente lo acosaba a proposito (razon: su cabello mas largo que la hacia mucho mas salvaje y fiero para las mujeres, según ella) le habian apodado de esa manera. No supo porque ni cuando pero últimamente tenia popularidad con las feminas de la SS.

-ohh pero si ahi esta mi ken- grito Rangiku entrando al bar. Renji se puso pálido.

-es Abarai fukutaicho- murmuro una chica del bar.

-se ha puesto muy apuesto- cometo otra.

-¿sera que sale con Rangiku fukutaicho?- pregunto preocupada otra.

-si es así no tenemos esperanza- el grupo de chicas se desiluciono al instante.

-podrias dejar de llamarme asi Rangiku?- le dijo molesto Renji.

En el poco tiempo que habia pasado. Rangiku se habia juntado mas con Kira a hablar y recordar a Gin. Y se estaba juntando frecuentemente con los vicecapitanes de la 3°, 6° y 9° division.

-ayyy Renji, no te toleras una bromita- se rió ella.

- me molesta que me llames asi- le dijo él enojado.

-lo se- se burlo ella -ademas solo digo la verdad. Eres muy cotizado por la mujeres- la rubia le guiño un ojo.

-y que hay de nosotros Rangiku?- se molesto Kira.

Matsumoto los miro y contuvo las ganas de reirse. - ya chicos, ustedes tambien son solicitados- les dijo ella.

-yo solo quiero ser solicitado por ti Matsu- le dijo un borracho Hisagi.

-¿que ya no aguanta dos copas?- pregunto Renji

- es la cuarta botella que se toma- le contesto Kira.

Renji se rió y comenzo a beber y charlar con sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>Rukia caminaba por los pasillos de su división cuando escucho murmurar a unas chicas<p>

-ohh Abarai fukutaicho es tan lindo- dijo la de cabello azul

- ese nuevo look que tiene lo hace tan bestial- le contesto su amiga – se me pasan cosas pervertidas de solo pensarlo- la chica castaña estaba a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal cuando Rukia abrio la puerta de un golpe

-USTEDES HOLGAZANAS NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER QUE BABEARSE CON UN VICECAPITAN? QUE HACEN ACA SENTADAS ¡PONGANSE A TRABAJAR!-

-h-h-ha-hai Kuchiki fukutaicho- respondieron temblando las chicas mientras corrian por sus vidas

Rukia trato de calmarse. Ultimamente Renji era popular entre las mujeres y a cada rato escuchaba comentarios sobre él. Y ya estaba harta. No es que estuviera celosa claro que no, penso ella, es que no entendia como las hormonas desvirtuaban la vista de las chicas. No es que Renji le pareciera feo, pero es que él era tan rudo, tan inmenso tan...

-TAN IDIOTA!- grito en voz alta

-yo solo venia a pedirte que le entregues estos papeles a Kyoraku- le dijo Ukitake rascandose la cabeza con una gotita resbalandole.

-discul- disculpe taicho- le contesto Rukia que se habia sonrojado un poco -con gusto lo llevare- le dijo agarrando los papeles y llendose a la 8° division.

Rukia caminaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. "_ese idiota de Renji. Me hizo pasar vergüenza! Pero que se cree, sintiendose la bomba sexy de la sociedad de almas" _pensaba una molesta Rukia _"aunque él nunca se sintio comodo con su nuevo sex appeal y..,. ahhh es un idiota!" _

La Kuchiki menor golpeo la puerta de la 8° division para ser recibida por Nanao Ise.

-konnnichiwa Kuchiki fukutaicho- la saludo la morena de anteojos.

-konnichiwa Ise fukutaicho. He venido a traerle unos papeles a su capitan de parte de Ukitake taicho-

-me temo que que Shunsui taicho esta emborrachandose en el bar- contesto una avergonzada y molesta Nanao.

A Rukia se le formo una gotita. -ohh esta bien, te dejare los papeles a ti- le dijo

- arigatou- contesto Nanao- en cuanto venga y le saque la borrachera a patadas se los entregare.

-muchas gracias- contesto la vicecapitana de la 13° division -hasta pronto-

Rukia abandono la 8° division para dirigirse a la suya cuando, no supo porque, decidio ir al bar a ver si shunsui se encontraba alli.

Al entrar su sangre hirvio y sus ojos lanzaban llamas. Renji se encontraba rodeado por dos mujeres, muy cerca de él

* * *

><p>Renji se encontraba bebiendo en el bar. El pelirrojo solo se encontraba un poco mareado. No podia decir lo mismo de los otros tres...<p>

-sa-sabes que los perros también ca-caen parados?- kira le comentaba a un igual de ebrio que Hisagi.

-nooo-ooo, Kira esa son las tortug- gas- le respondio Hisagi.

-dejen de decir idioteces y pidan mas sake!- les grito Matsmoto mucho mas ebria que ellos.

-h-hai!- contestó Kira -mas sake!- le grito a un camarero.

Renji los veía y contenia sus ganas de reir. Cuando los escucho hablar sobre el segundo animal que caia parado estallo en carcajadas.

-¿y tu de que te ríes?- le grito un molesto Hisagi.

-idiota, los unicos animales que caen parados son los gatos- le contesto el pelirrojo.

-Abari-san-

Renji se dio vuelta para ver a una joven colorada que lo habia llamado. La chica era muy hermosa de cara y su cuerpo era bellisimo. estaba acompañada por una joven se igual belleza que ella.

-¿si?- respondio él.

-mi nombre es Kumiko Shuzuki y quisiera preguntarle algo... ¿usted... usted... usted está soltero?- le pregunto la chica roja de la vergüenza.

Renji se sonrojo.

-ohh pero que hermosa chica ¿Por que no dejas al cara de mandril y vienes conmigo?- le propuso Hisagi.

-callate Hisagi- le dijo Renji molesto. Nadie lo llamaba cara de mandril.

La chica miraba al pelirrojo esperando respuesta. Éste suspiro.

-si, estoy solo- inconscientemente lo dijo con tristeza.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron. -pues yo.. yo quisiera- la chica estaba roja como un tomate.

-¡RENJI! ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? EN VEZ DE ESTAR TRABAJANDO ESTAS COQUETEANDO A TODO LO QUE SE TE CRUZA?-

Renji miro hacia la puerta para ver a una furiosa Rukia.

Rukia no era de hacer ese tipo de escandalos, pero la rabia le habia ganado. Y ni siquiera supo porque le molesto tanto. Vio que Renji la miro (ademas de los otros que se encontraban en el bar) _"Nii-sama me matara cuando se entere" _penso. Y es que al capitan Kuchiki no le gustaban los escándalos.

-ven conmigo Rukia- vio que Renji la agarraba de la muñeca y la llevaba afuera...

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa enana?- Renji le grito a Rukia que por el susto que ella le habia provocado en el bar se le habia pasado el mareo. La habia agarrado y entre discusiones se habian alejado del bar (e inconscientemente) habian terminado en el bosque que se encontraba cerca de éste.

-¡no me pasa nada baka! ¿¡ a ti que te pasa? Que andas coqueteando a todo lo que caminas!-

-¡y a ti que te importa!- Renji se detuvo un momento -¿acaso estas celosa?- le sonrio altaneramente.

Rukia le pego una patada -¿¡eres estupido? ¡NO ESTOY CELOSA!-

-¿¡entonces que te molesta lo que hago con mi vida?-

-¡tendrias que estar trabajando perezoso!- le grito Rukia -cuando le cuente a mi Nii-sama-

-cuando se entere el escandalo que hiciste- se burlo Renji – ademas hoy es mi día libre.

-y lo usas para desplegar tus "habilidades amorosas" no?-

-estas celosa- se burlo él.

-¿quien podría estar celosa de ti cara de mandril?-

-mira enana de jardin nadie me llama asi!-

-¡¿a quien le dijiste enana de jardin?- Rukia estaba preparando el golpe.

-Rukia- Renji se habia puesto serio para despues suavizar su mirada – eres la mujer mas hermosa de todo el sereitei-

Rukia abrio los ojos a tal punto de que penso que se saldrian de sus orbitas.

-Renji, que estas...?- no supo en que momento pero él la habia acorralado contra un árbol.

Habia estado esperando esto mas de 40 años. Y ahora la tenia ahi, acorralada contra él. Se comeria una buena paliza de parte de ella, pero es que no podia esperar mas.

Renji le rozo los labios a lo que Rukia se sorprendio abriendo los suyos para que él profundizara el beso. Ella encerro su cuello entre su brazos y Renji la alzo para que quedaran a la misma altura mientras que ella enlazaba su piernas sobre su cintura masculina.

Rukia sentia que si Renji no la estuviera sosteniendo, se caeria ya que sus piernas no le respondian. Su estomago se contrajo provocando cosquilleos. Se sentia tan pequeña a comparación de él. Ella intimidaba con su carácter pero él la hacia sentir tan femenina, tan frágil. Renji era inmenso (y es que le llevaba como 30 cm), sus manos eran dos veces mas grandes que las femeninas manos de Rukia.

* * *

><p>Renji se sentia tan feliz. Nunca creyo que esto sucederia. Imagino que Rukia lo empujaria y empezaria a insultarlo, pero se sorprendio tanto cuando ella le correspondio el beso. Él amaba su carácter, tan fuerte, tan decidido, tan solitario. Mientras ella era fria e introvertida, él era apasionado y extrovertido. Eran tan opuestos, hasta fisicamente, que se complementaban perfectamente. Se sentia tan gratificante las caricias que Rukia le hacia en el cabello, que ya se lo habia soltado. Él le acariciaba la espalda tiernamente.<p>

Cuando se separo de ella esperaba una golpiza. Cerro los ojos esperando el cachetazo y se sorprendio cuando una pequeña mano le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿no me vas a golpear?- la cara de Renji mostraba sorpresa.

-¿por que habria de hacerlo?- le contesto Rukia con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el pelo -me gusta tu pelo suelto-

Renji sonrio y la apreto mas contra él. La beso de manera mas tierna pero mas provocativa para despues besarle y morderle suavemente el cuello.

-Renji- a Rukia se le dificultaba hablar y su respiracion era un poco irregular– no podemos hacerlo aqui-

-Rukia, he esperado este momento por mas de 40 años- le susurro Renji sobre su cuello.

-¡no voy a cometer exhibicionismo estupido!-

-¿y a donde quieres que vayamos?- dijo él mirando para todos lados.

Rukia solto una carcajada -Renji, tenemos tiempo- dijo sonriendole

-admitelo Rukia, estabas celosa- le dijo él cambiando el tema.

Rukia se quedo pensativa. Es cierto se habia puesto celosa

-Renji- lo miro molesta - ¿podrias sacar tus manos de mi trasero?-

-no te quejaste hace unos momentos- le sonrio él picaramente.

Rukia lo golpeo en la cara. Renji se quejo insultandola a lo que ella respondio que se lo merecia por pervertido, lo cual era mentira por que no se quejaba de que las manos de él se encontraran ahi. Renji obedecio agarrandola de los muslos (ya que él todavia la tenia alzada).

-¿por que te dejaste crecer el pelo?-

-no lo se- respondio distraidamente él -¿no te gusta?-

a Rukia le enternecio que él se preocupara por lo que ella opinaba – al contrario, me gusta cuando esta suelto- dijo ella acariciandole la nuca -aunque pareces mas salvaje- le dijo ella

-¿y eso te preocupa?- le dijo él sonriendo ya que ella lo decia por el tema de las chicas

-Renji...- le advirtio Rukia.

-Rukia, te he esperado mas de 40 años.. ¿y te preocupas por las mujeres? ¿es que eres tonta? Eres la única que me importa- le dijo él acariciando su mejilla. Su mano se veia enorme en la fragil cara de Rukia.

Rukia lo beso tiernamente en los labios y por un momento creyo que Renji temblo ante ese gesto.

-quedemonos un rato aquí. Necesito un momento de paz- le dijo ella.

Él acepto bajandola y agarrando su mano para adentrarse mas al bosque.

Se venian días oscuros y habia que aprovechar estos dias de paz previos a la batalla...

* * *

><p><strong>se que mucho no concuerda que Renji tenga club de fans... pero chicas es que el hombre esta para comerselo vivo. si antes era apuesto ahora nos esta matando xD<strong>

**espero que les haya gustado... y animense a escribir asi hacemos crecer a esta hermosa pareja ^^  
><strong>

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**


End file.
